1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image coding method and image decoding method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image coding standards represented by an ITU-T standard called H.26x and an ISO/IEC standard called MPEG-x are known. Also, HEVC (High Efficiency Video Coding) is studied as the latest image coding standard (refer to Non-Patent Literature 1).